Toujours tu es dans mon esprit
by eowyngwen
Summary: Usagi ne va pas bien, il y a quelqu'un devant ses yeux et dans son esprit... [UsagiRei]. Complet.
1. Chapter 1

Démenti : Je suis allée au Japon pour demander les droits de Sailormoon à Naoko, mais elle n'a pas voulu, alors je l'ai tuée... Non - je n'ai toujours pas les droits. Mais cette pauvre histoire dramatique est la mienne.

POV Usagi.

* * *

**Toujours tu es dans mon esprit.**

_Vendredi - 8h18_  
Je n'ai pas bien dormi et je vais être encore en retard. Ca m'est égal. Il y a quelqu'un dans ma tête comme si je ne voyais rien d'autre. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Pas le temps de manger, et je ne prend même pas la peine de courir, je suis en retard de toute façon...

_Vendredi - 11h04_  
Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je n'entend même pas les gargouillis de mon estomac. Je m'endore, mais je sursaute au moindre bruit. Heureusement, les autres n'ont rien vu. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit... Et je souris amicalement. Je regarde le tableau sans le voir, il y a autre chose qui le remplace.

_Vendredi - 12h33_  
Je rejoins mes amies et je fais semblant que tout va bien. Je souris machinalement. Ils ne connaissent pas mon secret. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit... On discute, on rit un peu. Je n'ai presque pas mangé. Je pense à autre chose... à quelqu'un d'autre.

_Vendredi - 14h14_  
Le temps ne passe pas vite. Encore tout l'après-midi à tenir. Je commence à avoir la migraine, mais je fait comme si de rien était. La journée passe finalement, comme toutes les autres depuis deux mois. Depuis que j'ai découvert. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Depuis que je sais.

_Vendredi - 17h35_  
Je suis sur le chemin du retour. Je passe par le sentier qui longe la riviere. Le vent fait bruisser les feuilles et mes longues tresses. J'ai les yeux bien ouverts mais je ne vois pas la route. J'ai une grande image d'elle devant les yeux. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Ca aurait du être lui, mais je l'ai oublié depuis deux mois. Depuis que je l'ai regardée, elle, d'une autre manière.

_Vendredi - 19h24_  
Je tourne en rond dans l'appartement. Je n'ai pas eu de mail. Plus depuis deux mois. Pas d'elle. Je sais qu'elle ne pense pas à moi de la même manière. Mais je ne lui dirais pas. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Demain, je la verrais, et je ferais semblant. J'agirais comme d'habitude. Je la ferais rire, j'aime son rire. Elle me grondera, comme d'habitude.

_Vendredi - 23h45_  
Je ne dors toujours pas. Quand je ferme les yeux, j'imagine son sourire, ces longs cheveux noir, brillants sous le soleil. Je les rouvre, mais je la vois encore. Ses lèvres roses si parfaites, quand elle me parle, ses yeux d'améthyste qui s'élargissent quand je dis une bêtise. Je ne lui dirais jamais. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Elle a Yuhishiro. Ils ne se sont jamais déclaré, mais je sais. Ca me fait mal, mais j'aime la voir heureuse.

_Samedi - 3h10_  
Je suis toujours les yeux grand ouvert et je repense aux week-end dernier. J'ai quitté Mamoru. Il n'a pas compris. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à me mentir. Elle ne sais pas, ni mes amies, que je l'ai quitté. J'ai mal et je sens des larmes couler sur mon visage. Je l'aime, mais elle ne saura jamais. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Je fais de mon mieux pour mes sentiments.

_Samedi - 11h01_  
Je n'ai presque pas dormi. Je suis si fatiguée. Je suis dans ma chambre et encore, je sens des larmes dans mes yeux quand je me rend compte qu'elle ne m'a pas vraiment parlé depuis deux mois même si on se voit lors de nos réunions. Je l'ai perdue. Notre amitié était si forte pourtant. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose... Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose... Non, je n'ai rien dis, et je l'ai évitée... Je l'ai regardé secrètement, j'ai rêvé d'elle... Je l'ai perdue.

_Samedi - 14h57_  
Je ne vais pas bien du tout. J'ai prévenu les autres que je ne les verrais pas ce week-end. Ma voix était presque normale. Je suis sur mon lit et les larmes n'ont pas cessé depuis que je me suis levée. Mes bras autour de mes genoux, je pleure. Je l'ai toujours devant les yeux très clairement malgré le brouillage créé par l'eau salée. Elle ne veux pas partir. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Elle est là, elle sourit, elle me touche, elle me regarde... Je ferme les paupières, elle est toujours là. J'ai mal, j'ai froid, je ne peux plus rien faire.

_Samedi - 16h21_  
Je regarde le plafond de la salle de bain, j'ai froid, mais mon poignet sent une chaleur s'égouter. Je commence à perdre le fil de mes idées. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici... Une heure... je ne sais pas... L'image au plafond, c'est encore elle... Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. doucement je ferme les yeux... J'entends vaguement une voix s'approcher de moi, une voix horrifiée.. Je comprend à peine les mots... J'arrive juste dire une chose avant que tout devienne noir... Rei...

* * *

Oui je sais s'est triste. Je me demande si je vais faire une suite. Le voulez-vous ? Merci de donner votre avis 


	2. Chapter 2

Démenti : Et encore une fois : Non - je n'ai pas les droits. Mais cette pauvre histoire dramatique est toujours la mienne.

POV Rei.

* * *

**Toujours tu es dans mon esprit.**

_Vendredi - 23h45_  
Yuuhishiro est parti. Enfin. Il a compris que je ne pourrais jamais être à lui. Qu'il est un frère pour moi. Depuis longtemps déjà, j'aime quelqu'un. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Elle est merveilleuse. Je ne lui ai jamais montré. Elle appartient à un autre. Elle ne sait pas.

_Samedi - 3h10_  
Je fais un beau rêve. Elle est là, souriante et heureuse. Elle me fait rire. Je la gronde mais elle me sourit encore. Je vois ses cheveux blonds voler et ses beaux yeux bleus qui pétillent. Son rire remplit l'air. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Mais il apparait et gâche mon rêve.

_Samedi - 11h01_  
Aujourd'hui je vais la voir. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Je souris malgré moi. Cependant j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment. Depuis quelques temps, deux mois au moins, elle n'est plus elle-même. Je ne crois pas que les autres l'aient remarqué jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Elle affiche un faux sourire, ses yeux semblent tristes. Elle essaie de le cacher, mais je l'ai vu.

_Samedi - 14h57_  
Je raccroche le téléphone. Elle ne viendra pas ce week-end. Sa voix n'était pas normale. Elle a pleuré. Pas comme elle fait d'habitude, c'est autre chose. Ca m'a brisé le coeur. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. J'ai appelé Mamoru. Elle l'a quitté sans raison depuis une semaine. Quelque chose ne va pas.

_Samedi - 16h21_  
J'ai parlé aux autres. Elles se doutaient que quelque chose allait de travers. Mais elles ne savaient pas pour lui. Quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Mon poignet me fait mal et je suis glacée. Les autres s'inquiètent de mon visage pâle.

_Samedi - 16h35_  
Le téléphone tombe de mes mains. Je n'ai plus de force dans les genoux. Je sens le carlage me cogner. Les filles se précipitent vers moi. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive plus à respirer tellement longtemps que mon sang se vide de mon visage. Je sens une mains me gifler et je souffle trois mots : Usagi... Hôpital... Comas...

_Samedi - 18h09_  
Je suis dans une grande salle blanche. Les autres sont là aussi. Elles sont pâles mais elles se tiennent près de moi. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Minako sait. Elle a deviné. Chaque fois qu'un medecin sort de sa chambre, je perd mon souffle. Impossible de lire sur leurs visages.

_Samedi - 22h13_  
Je suis dans le couloir devant sa chambre. Les autres sont endormies dans la salle d'attente. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Pourquoi va-t-elle si mal ? Je sens encore la chaleur s'éloigner de mon corps. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

_Dimanche - 02h41_  
Je me suis endormie finalement. Mais je fais un cauchemar. Elle s'éloigne sans sourire et s'effrite comme un puzzle. J'essaie d'aller vers elle, mais je ne l'atteint jamais. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Ses yeux sont vides. J'ouvre les yeux, Minako m'a réveillé. Merci à elle. Elle m'étreint. Je suis encore gelée.

_Dimanche - 08h10_  
Je suis dans sa chambre et je tiens sa main sans bouger son poignet bandé. Ses yeux sont fermés. Elle a l'air paisible. Je lui ai parlé à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas si elle m'entend. Je l'implore de ne pas me laisser. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Je lui demande pardon de la gronder tant de fois.

_Dimanche - 17h56_  
Elle n'a toujours pas bougé. Je n'ai pas cessé de lui parler. A chaque soubresaut du moniteur à coté d'elle, j'arrête de respirer. Les autres sont là, silencieuses. Je lui parle encore. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Ne me laisse pas, je suis la pour toi... Usagi...

* * *

Toujours pas très joyeux ni très brillant. Non je ne suis pas dépressive dans la vie. Donnez votre avis (sur l'histoire, pas sur ma pseudo dépression) 


	3. Chapter 3

Démenti : Eh bien après de nouvelles négociations avec Naoko Takeushi que j'ai ressucité, je n'ai toujours pas obtenu les droits, donc...

* * *

**Toujours tu es dans mon esprit.**

_Dimanche – 23h18 – POV Rei_  
Je suis restée seule dans sa chambre. Je me suis endormie, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Je sens ses doigts bouger. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Je sursaute et la regarde, elle a toujours les yeux fermés. J'appelle l'infirmière.

_Dimanche – 23h40 – POV Usagi_  
Je sens qu'on s'agite autour de moi. J'ai mal à mon bras. Je ne sais pas où je suis. J'ai entendu qu'on me parlait cette nuit. J'ai toujours son image devant les yeux. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Et mes joues son mouillées. J'ai mal. Mon coeur ne veut plus obéir.

_Dimanche – 23h50 – POV Rei_  
Le médecin prend toutes les mesures, il me demande du lui parler. J'ai du mal a pauser ma voix, elle tremble. Mes yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je ne lui ai pas desserrer la main et je serre ses doigts. Je lui demande d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle semble m'entendre mais elle refuse de se réveiller. Elle pleure. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Doucement à l'oreille je lui dis de ne pas me quitter.

_Lundi – 0h01 – POV Usagi_  
Quelqu'un me parle, je sens un souffle chaud à mon oreille. J'entends une voix familière qui pleure, qui me demande de ne pas partir. Mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Je vois son visage mais il ne sourit pas. Il est triste.

_Lundi – 0h03 – POV Rei_  
Elle bouge, elle essaye de dire quelque chose mais sa voix n'est pas claire. Je capte quelques mots « Rei... vas t'en... pourquoi tu es toujours devant moi... ». Mon coeur se brise. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Je pleure. J'abandonne sa main. Ami m'entraîne vers le couloir, Makoto nous suis. Je ne peux plus respirer.

_Lundi – 0h04 – POV Usagi_  
Je sens une main me lâcher. J'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Ami, Makoto et elle sont devant la porte, je murmure son nom, mais elle ne m'entend pas. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. Je crie son nom. Elle s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas. Je veux la toucher, je veux l'embrasser. Minako a du deviner. Je la voie la chercher et la ramener à coté de moi. Elle a les yeux brisés et brouillés. Je parviens à lui prendre la main.

_Lundi – 0h05 – POV Rei_  
Elle me tient la main, elle essaye de sourire. Elle veut me dire quelque chose. Les filles et les médecins quittent la chambre. Sa main serre la mienne. J'essuie mon visage. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? ». Je suis blanche, je sens une douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine. Sa réponse n'est rien qu'un murmure : « Parce que tu es toujours devant mes yeux. ». J'arrête de respirer.

_Lundi – 0h06 – POV Usagi_  
« Parce que tu es devant mes yeux ». Elle n'a pas réagi. Je cède mes doigts de sa main. Je me sens glacée. Pourquoi suis-je encore vivante. « Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. ». Je l'ai a peine soufflé. Mais sa main rattrape la mienne.

_Lundi – 0h07 – POV Rei_  
« Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. ». Ses mots traversent ma tête et je sens mon coeur repartir. Ses doigts fins m'ont quitté. Je les rejoins. Et je lui souris, mon visage a repris plus de couleurs qu'il n'aurait dû. Je me penche vers elle. Doucement mes lèvres effleurent les siennes.

_Lundi – 0h08 – POV Usagi_  
Je sens ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Je ne comprends pas. Une voix revient à moi, j'étais dans le noir et on me parlait. On... Une voix familière... Sa voix... Les larmes aux yeux je m'accroche à ses lèvres. Elles sont douces. Mon coeur n'en fini plus d'accélérer. Je sens son souffle dans mon oreille : « Aishiteru Usagi. Ne fais plus jamais ça. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit. ». Mon coeur va exploser.

_Lundi – 0h09 – POV Rei_  
Je ne pense plus à rien. J'ai senti ses bras autour de mon cou, alors je lui ai dit. J'ai chaud. Ses lèvres parcours mon visage et rejoignent encore mes lèvres, puis glissent jusqu'à mon oreille. « Aishiteru Rei, j'avais si mal, je ne l'ai plus supporté. Toujours tu es dans mon esprit »

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette histoire. Finalement ça fini bien même si c'est un peu légé sur les dernieres minutes... Donnez votre avis... 


End file.
